


Tear the old world down

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alexander Pierce quote, Captain America: The Winter Soldier reference, Drabble, Marathon Faradien, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] "To build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies." This quote from Alexander Pierce was Darth Sidious' way of life, as he manipulated the Clone Wars on both sides. /Marathon Faradien - Day 25/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear the old world down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Détruire l'ancien monde pour en reconstruire un meilleur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266851) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Today's fanfiction is a translation of my own story « Détruire l'ancien monde pour en construire un meilleur », published on March 16 th, 2016.  
> Based on a quote from the character Alexander Pierce in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, here's a little text on Darth Sidious ;)
> 
> Huge thank to my beta-reader Gigira :D

_« To build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. »_

_\- Alexander Pierce,_ Captain America: The Winter Soldier _(2014)_

 

Sidious had only one purpose in his life: bring back the Sith to power. To do so, he needed to destroy both the Republic – the Senators would not want to be ruled by a Sith – and the Jedi – the Sith's arch-enemies. It meant that he had to destroy the old world, the very world that had carried on for millennia.

To tear the old world down, in order to build a better one. That was an excellent summary of what Sidious thought, while he manoeuvred on both sides of the Clone Wars in order to achieve the Grand Plan that Plagueis developed – even if he died long before he could see it coming true, as Sidious personally ensured.

Of course, when he enrolled in this path of destruction, the powerful Sith Lord made a lot of enemies. The Jedi Order, especially, would kill him immediately if they managed to find him. Unfortunately – for them –, it will be far too late when they will learn his true identity.

The Republic had been corrupted and faltering for so long now. He will only deliver it the coup de grâce, but he wasn't the one who put it in this rotting state – it was the result of millennia of a decadent policy. When he will establish his Galactic Empire on the ruins of the Republic, he will create a better world, by removing both the plagued Senate and the Jedi's undeserved domination over the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my apologies for any mistake found in this translation.
> 
> Review? ;)


End file.
